Batman vs Naoto Shirogane
Batman vs Naoto Shirogane is a What-If? Death Battle by Gliscor Fan. Description DC Comics vs Persona 4! Which detective will solve the case of kicking the other detectives ass? Interlude Wiz: There are brilliant detectives. Boomstick: There are badass fighters who fight for the good of mankind. Wiz: But there are only a few who are both. Boomstick: Like the God Damn Batman. No introduction needed. Wiz: And Naoto Shirogane, the detective prince. I’m Wiz and He’s Boomstick, and it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill, to find out who would win… a death battle. Naoto Shirogane Wiz: As a kid, Naoto loved reading about men in detective novels, so Naoto decided to dedicate the rest of life to being like the men in them. Boomstick: Which is totally understandable given that detectives are some of the smartest men in fiction. Wiz: But there was a major problem with this, as Naoto could never become like them… given that she’s a girl. Boomstick: Wait, that’s a GIRL? Wiz: Yes. In fact, most of the investigation squad thought the opposite until they defeated her shadow and unleashed the true power of ones heart… the Persona. Boomstick: Naoto’s persona is Sukuna-Hikona… but it can evolve further with enough… “effort”. Heh. Wiz: Naoto’s final Persona form is Yamato-Takeru, who can deal massive damage to enemies, since he’s basically a warrior in legend. Boomstick: Yamato-Takeru has a plethora of abilities all able to be cast within light and darkness, such as Vorpal Blade, Tempest Slash, Deathbound, and Megidolaon. All of which serve MASSIVE damage to her enemies. Wiz: It also has Powerhouse, a passive that raises the chance of the enemy being knocked down after a fight. Boomstick: But that doesn’t mean Naoto herself isn’t a pushover! I still can’t believe that’s a GIRL… damn. Wiz: Naoto is also fairly trained at Hand-to-Hand combat, as well as ranged weaponry. For most battles, she handles a revolver and is exceedingly accurate with it, as she was able to help Narukami and the rest of the team face shadows, quickly defeating them. She can also summon a shield that blocks most damage coming from a certain direction. Boomstick: But other than all of that, Naoto is still not as defensive as others, given as she has low HP compared to the rest of the others. Probably because she’s a girl. Wiz: Naoto also at times can misread into things, such as when she didn’t realize that Naoto was going to be kidnapped, or that she never guessed that the villain was actually… Boomstick: Wiz, those are spoilers. Wiz: … Sorry. *coughs* Tohru Adachi *coughs* Boomstick: That’s it, I’m not getting you that watch for Christmas. Wiz: However, despite all of this, Naoto is known as the smartest detective on the inaba city police squad… according to Dojima. So even though she’s seen as weak, she’s still leagues above everyone else. Naoto Shirogane: Prepare yourself. That's what you get for not knowing your place. Batman Wiz: As a child, Bruce Wayne saw his parents shot in the alleyway. Boomstick: Skip a long and boring origin story sequence, and Bruce Wayne became Batman. Wiz: Now that we don’t have to say that again, Batman is a Master of Hand-to-Hand combat, Archery, Criminology, Gymnastics, and Stealth. Boomstick: He is one of the smartest heroes in the DC Universe, and within the top 20 out all the characters. He also has a bunch of weapons on him at all times. Wiz: If Batman doesn’t have enough time to prep, he usually takes with him his Grappling Gun, Tear Gas, Batarang, Smoke Pellets, and a transponder that summons a bunch of bats. Boomstick: He also has no powers. At all. His powers are… being a human. Wiz: But most of his best weaponry is actually inside his suit, which is practically bulletproof, has night vision, resists both flame and shocks, and can glide through the air using his cape. Boomstick: and although he is the best at fighting, he is also really good at instilling fear into others and intimidating them, as well as being so good at instilling fear, that he literally scared off a Sinestro Corps ring. Wiz: He also lifts about 1000 pounds as a daily exercise, giving him peak human strength. Boomstick: I mean… What else is there really to say? Wiz: Well, he’s definitely defeated several enemies alone, but has a strict code against actually killing them, and instead sent them to Arkham Asylum, in which they escaped. But he’s… done that? Boomstick: We basically covered all the normal parts to Batman. I mean, I guess we haven’t said that Batman once married Talia Al Ghul and had a kid with her. Wiz: Wait, what? Boomstick: Except she faked a miscarriage at the end of the relationship, so we don’t know who the kid even is. Wiz: I guess that’s… one way of looking at it. Batman: All men have limits. They learn what they are and learn not to exceed them. I ignore mine. Pre-DB Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT’S TIME FOR A DETECTIVE DEATH BATTLE. Death Battle Gotham, 9:15 pm. a small male figure is standing amidst the fog that’s covering the city. Naoto: 9:15 pm. The fog has returned to coat over a city outside of Inaba. I must discover the purpose. A large winged creature, who appears to be a human, comes down from a building. Batman: Who are you? Naoto shutters at the sight of the creature being a man. Naoto: My name is Naoto Shirogane. I’m out on an investigative transfer for the Inaba Police Department. This fog the city arose with is unnatural. Batman: The fog has always been in Gotham. Leave. Now. Naoto jumps back, raising her revolver. Naoto: I’m afraid I can’t do that until I uncover the purpose of this madness. Batman stares her down, trying to instill fear within her soul. Announcer: Fight! Batman hops back and surrounds the area with Smoke, maneuvering around within it. Naoto: What is this? What’s going on? Batman hops behind Naoto, swinging on his grappling hook, in which Naoto turns around at the right moment to get hit in the face, moving a bit backwards. Naoto: I can’t lose here… Come, Yamato-Takeru! Naoto while standing back, Naoto summons her Persona, Yamato-Takeru. Batman: I have never seen such a creature in Gotham. Yamato-Takeru quickly speeds towards Batman, performing Vorpal Blade, which impacts a small bit of Batman’s suit, but leaves no noticeable damage. Batman then disappears back into the smoke, while summoning a bunch of bats. Naoto pulls out her Revolver and steadily shoots all of them down. Naoto: What is this, a pack of imbeciles? While Naoto is steadily shooting off the Bats, he jumps behind her from the Smoke and throws out a couple of Batarangs, to which she jumps to the side unconsciously to get a better aim at the bats and one of the Batarangs stabs her in the leg. Naoto: No… I can’t lose! If you resist, I’ll show no mercy. Naoto summons Yamato-Takeru again, this time aiming at the smoke. Yamato-Takeru comes out and uses Megidolaon in the middle of it, and blows away all the smoke, also injuring Batman. Batman: I underestimated your intellect… Batman runs up to Naoto and begins to pull back a punch. Batman: Let’s see how you anticipate close range. Batman tries to throw multiple punches, but all of them are blocked by Naoto’s Shield of Justice, then Naoto pulls out her Revolver and fires a point-block gunshot to the heart, which bounces off of Batman’s suit. Naoto: If you can’t be hurt by a gun, there’s only one way to end this. Naoto jumps back and summons Yamato-Takeru once more. Yamato-Takeru rams into Batman with Tempest Slash, which winds up Knocking Batman down due to Powerhouse, and then casts Megidolaon directly in the middle of Batman’s core, which tears off Batman’s suit. Naoto then aims her revolver once again at Batman’s heart. Naoto: Ready… Burst Shot! Naoto activates her Super move, Anti-S SP Pistol A, and shoots Batman directly into his heart, killing him as blood splatters all over the floor. Naoto: Power isn’t everything, and these results prove it. Announcer: K.O. Naoto pulls back and disintegrates Batman’s corpse with Hamaon, wiping him from Existence. Results Boomstick: The god damn batman… god damn it, Batman. Wiz: Batman’s strength far exceeds that of Naoto’s regular strength, however, Naoto’s Persona is another story entirely. Boomstick: Even though Naoto herself hasn’t beaten anyone on the level of Batman, the power and abilities of Yamato-Takeru have helped take down Gods, and even a shadow version of herself. Wiz: Naoto is also close to the same level of intellect as Batman in detective smarts, so she was able to figure out that Batman was using the smoke to stealth himself so she wouldn’t see him coming. Although a brilliant tactic against some, Naoto is still no pushover. Boomstick: And just in case you’re confused to how Naoto was able to summon her Persona outside of the TV world, the fog was outside, and according to Persona 4, Persona users are sometimes able to use the effects of their Persona in that type of fog-ish weather. Wiz: It’s also very inconsistent as to whether or not Persona users are the only people able to see Personas, so it’s possible that Batman could’ve seen the Persona, or just the attacks. Boomstick: But even then, Batman couldn’t solve the case of how Naoto killed him. Wiz: The winner is Naoto Shirogane. Naoto dances on the pedestal, similar to her dancing abilities in Persona 4, Dancing All Night. Poll Who do you think takes it? Naoto Shirogane Batman Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Gliscor Fan Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Detective' themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015